Lived a Legend
by ljwebby
Summary: The doctor and Martha find that there is more going on in a small English town than meets the eye and why is there an old foe following an outlaw from 1192? Doctor Who/Robin Hood Crossover.
1. So Where Are We?

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. That belongs to the BBC.

Deep in the heart of England. Lives a legend.

Chapter One: So Where are we?

"So where are we then?"

Martha Jones said as she came out of the TARDIS, the surroundings didn't give very much away and she didn't look that impressed. All around her where ever green trees as far as the eye could see, the only other colour in this place, other than green was brown, as a single dirt path went along the front of the TARDIS.

The blue of the old fashioned police box stood out a mile in the dense green forest that stretched out behind it. Martha went to stand on the road in front of her, as the doctor in his coat and converse trainers and locked the TARDIS up.

"Doesn't look like much, where are we?" She said hopeful it was actually somewhere interesting. The Doctor came to stand with her, hands in pockets.

"We're in about 1192, and are in a place called Sherwood Forest."

Martha stared at him in disbelief. "Wait, 1192? It's not like you to be exact; Sherwood Forest, as in Robin Hood's Sherwood Forest? He really existed?"

The Doctor smiled and began to walk. "If we walk in that direction for a bit we will find, Loxley village. Then we will find you an outlaw."

Martha smiled at him and they began the walk out along one side of Sherwood Forest and in to the Village of Loxley.

Loxley village wasn't as big as Martha had imagined it, and walking through it she started to feel a little strange, "Doctor, this is so weird I thought Robin was just a story." The Doctor shook his head.

"He may have been in a few poems but those things happened. Any way this is where Robin used to live, want a look round?" Martha nodded her head. There was suddenly a beeping sound, nothing like what should have been beeping in this century.

The Doctor reached in to his pocket and took at the sonic screw driver. He tapped it and the beeping stopped. "What was that?" Martha asked quietly.

"Alien detector, only detects positronic activity and humans in your time are open just understanding it, better check it out."

With that the doctor led Martha round and up to the gate, and showed his special paper to the door man. Who immediately should away and let them pass.

"Who are we, according to this lord and lady of TARDIS." Martha smiled and she and the doctor went to look around Loxley manor. It was bare to Martha's eyes, and everything was brown, apart from the a few rugs on the walls and floor it looked like no one lived here at all. A noise was heard up and stairs and the doctor with Martha following went up the wooden stairs. They stooped outside a door and waited hearing another cry and bump, and stormed in.

The Doctor of course took control as soon as he entered the room. A man dressed in black leather was beating a man, who was on the floor, with a large stick. A small bit of blood was on the chair in the room as was on the rope that was next to the window. The man stopped hitting the man and turned to face the Doctor and Martha.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" He was angry and turned and hit the man on the floor again.

The doctor matched the darkly clad young man and said, "I am Sir Doctor of TARDIS and am wondering whether..."

But his last words never came out. As the man turned and hit the man on the floor again, but this time harder and the man on the floor, curled up in to a ball.

"I am Guy and Gisborne and Lord of this manor and I wasn't aware of anyone coming to visit today expect the sheriff to inspect his new prisoner.

"Be quiet!" The last bit was aimed at the man on the floor, who cried out in pain. Suddenly Guy's eyes caught site of Martha, and his tone changed,

"And who is this lovely lady?" He turned away from the man on the floor and took Martha's hand and kissed it. Martha blushed and the doctor said, "This is Lady Martha." Guy smiled.

"You should have introduced her first, let me show you around." With that Guy turned and kicked the man on the floor hard in the chest and an audible crack could be heard, and then he led a slightly unhappy Martha down the stairs, the doctor slowly following. "Will that man be ok? He looked really hurt."

"That my lady was Robin Hood, I found him unconscious on the road to Nottingham, it seemed he had fallen from his horse.

But later today he will hang. So you need not worry my lady." Martha turned slightly to see that the doctor had not followed and that she was now the distraction. So she felt she had to play along.

Meanwhile the doctor had hung back, and waited a minute until he heard footsteps in the room they had just come out of. He went back in to the room to see, the man still on the floor but two figures leaning over him.


	2. So Who Are You?

Deep in the heart of England. Lives a legend.

Chapter Two: So Who Are You?

Robin was curled up in a tight ball, his knees where drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. His body shook with quiet sobs.

"Robin? Master, can you hear us? Much said to his shaking master. Djaq put a hand on Much's shoulder and hissed very quietly, "Listen."

Much immediately stopped talking and listened to hear an almost inaudible whimper, "Please...don't ...hurt me." Robin was pleading; his voice was weak and pained. He was so vulnerable and hurt. Much looked at Djaq really quickly and then they turned and looked at the door and saw the Doctor standing there.

Much got up and went to the Doctor pointing his sword at him, "What do you want?" The Doctor calmly told him he was there to help and had Gisborne distracted. Robin moaned again.

They all knew they need to act quickly. Djaq put a hand on Robin's shoulder, very lightly. This just made him cry out and curl more into the wall; they could see tears running silently down his face. Djaq tried again but this time she got more of a response.

"Don't touch me!"

The Doctor, Djaq and Much were shocked by this sudden outburst and for a minute didn't know how to react. Much quietly said to Robin, "Master, we won't hurt you just, you need to come with us." Robin's eyes lit up and he practically screamed.

"No!"

The doctor and Much went for Robin as Robin tried to stand and run, but Much caught him around the wrists and the doctor around his waist from the back, trying to get the frightened young man to calm down. He looked in to his master's eyes, they were wide with fear and confusion, as Robin struggled against him, Djaq came round to Robin's front trying to help Much but Robin screamed, his voice cracking with effort, Djaq, her voice slowly getting louder said to him. "Robin we're not going to hurt you!"

"No!"

"Robin!" That was Much as he tried to get Robin to calm down but at that moment Robin, with unnatural force pulled himself free and started to head for the door but before he got there, his strength gave out.

"Please...don't...don't..."

Robin was gasping for air through the fire that had raged in him had sub sided and he was reduced to barely suppressing the sob that erupted in his throat.

"Don't...please..." Robin fell to the floor, as if the world had come toppling down upon him. Much and Djaq rounded on him the doctor watched from a slight distance, silently falling to the floor 

beside him watching as their friend was drowned in his own personal misery. He still tried to pull his wrists away from Much but the fire had gone and Much released them and Robin curled once again in to foetal position, trying to block out the sounds of the world that had been turned against him. Even his friends and the places he knew had been twisted to seem like they were against him, and the world was so hopeless, he wanted to escape it, so desperately. Robin started to cry, he let go all the fear and horror, and suppressed pain. He didn't care if his friends could see it. He let go of the despair he had felt.

Djaq quickly looked at Much, then turned back to Robin and touched his shoulder. This time she didn't get a reaction; just a sob that caught in Robin's throat. She knew she had herbs at the camp that could make Robin sleep and forget all that had happened. But here she didn't know how to ease his suffering, he seemed to be thinking about what had happened and it was a nightmare to him. All she knew was that she needed to be there for him, as did all of Robin's friends.

"Much?"The Doctor asked guessing who these two were.

Together, The Doctor, Much and Djaq helped Robin lean against Much and brought him down and out of the window and into the waiting arms of John. They quickly moved into the forest. Robin looked so weak and helpless, so lost and fragile.

With one more look at the house, the group disappeared into the forest. John walked between Djaq and Much, the doctor wondered with them, the little group thankful he had helped.

As they went Robin's sobbing started to subside as John cradled him in his arms. The whole group couldn't believe the Sheriff had reduced Robin to the barely conscious form in John's arms.

The group came down and in to the camp. By this time Robin had stopped crying and had lost consciousness completely. John, still holding Robin, waited while Will and Much helped Djaq clear some space and then he put Robin down.

Robin's breathing was uneven and his pulse was weak from what John had been able to tell. Robin needed help immediately as he was at the end of what he could handle.

Firstly Djaq helped Robin's breathing by checking his airways and making Much boil some water for herbs. She then checked his pulse and made him, drink some water.

This made Robin wake up.

But anything he said was incoherent and slurred. Next, Djaq checked Robin's chest area and found a slight wheeze when he breathed out indicating liquid on the lungs. She undid Robin's shirt and found bruises, huge bruises on his rib cage area. There were the wounds he had got before then, they were still visible and had been opened a bit on one side. It seemed that Robin had been hit by something hard.

Much came back with the water and Djaq throw herbs into the boiling water; the smell that came off of the water and relaxing and sweet. Djaq took the bowl over to Robin and made him drink some of it when it had cooled down.

Almost immediately Robin went to sleep. Much tucked Robin in. Djaq put a rag in to the liquid and wrung it out. She then placed it on to Robin's forehead. Will came over looking puzzled.

Djaq saw the confusion. "The water will keep Robin's temperature down and the herb will keep him calm and relaxed. He will recover faster with it. So he should sleep." She said. Will nodded.

Both her and Will came back to the camp where the rest of the group including the mysterious Doctor where sitting.

They were acting like they didn't trust him and as soon as Will and Djaq came over they knew they didn't. "So Sir Doctor, why help us then?"


	3. So that’s why you’re here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or Doctor Who they belong to the BBC. I am not making any money out of this and am just doing this for fun.

* * *

Deep in the heart of England. Lives a legend.

Chapter Three: So that's why you're here?

"So Sir Doctor, why help us then?"

The Doctor wasn't surprised to be met with suspicion as he had said he was a Sir, but he was also very cleaver, genius almost so finding a reason shouldn't be that hard.

"I'm not working for the sheriff if that is what you think! I have heard about the great Robin Hood and want to know how I can help!" His voice might have gone up a bit which meant he was desperate. But moving past that, he went back to his calm, on a need to know basics only.

"I need to know what happened to Robin because there was something weird happening in Loxley."

None of the outlaws seemed to want to talk then Much spoke up. "Robin was taken by Gisborne during an attempt to get food to a quarantined village. He was struck by an arrow. We tried to get to him, but we were forced back. Robin has been with Gisborne ever since. I don't want to think about what they would have done to him." Much looked near to tears. Will took over Much's story.

"We found him a few days ago. We knew he wasn't in Nottingham Castle, so we had to look elsewhere and found him in Locksley Manor. It was dreadful. We had to plan and when you were there we thought we were caught. Weird stuff is going on though. We have all seen it. It's like magic and of course the sheriff is blaming us!"

At this the outlaws came in closer and told the doctor of strange things that had been happening.

"Weird lights during the night." Will said

"Noises in the forest during the early hours of the morning." Alan Said

"I was sure I saw two versions of Will, one night." Djaq said.

"Lots of things have been going missing, and of course they are blaming Robin." Much said.

"Cries in the night." John said, quietly and the group turned to him.

"Ok, what was that about the person looking, like Will?" The Doctor asked this sounded familiar and the sense of déjà vu was creeping up on him. John took a moment to consider.

"Yes, like Djaq said, one looked like Will, it was really confusing, like witch craft, almost." The Doctor quickly over thought this, "No not witches; something else."

"Not witches then Sir Doctor? How about the moon or something, because I'm not being funny right but if it isn't magic is it God?" Allan said, clearly very confused. Doctor decided to ignore that.

"Allan don't say such things!" John barked. "It is God and what he says goes!"

The gang looked at him, in agreement went back to doing what they were doing. Djaq went to check on Robin. "So Sir, Doctor I've never heard of the town TARDIS, you know I have a small village when 

the king returns, it's called Bonchurch..." A scream cut off Much in his sentence. The gang turned and looked at Djaq coming out of the hide away.

"It's Robin! He's GONE!"

Martha quickly put on the clothes Gisborne had given her, but she only put the shirt over the top of her jeans and the over dress thing over the top of her jacket. Brown. The only colour that seemed to matter in this world was brown. No wonder Robin Hood's green top was so iconic; it was the only thing that had colour in it. She let her hair down as well. She then got up and headed out of the room along to the room where that man had been but then she caught sight of someone behind her. She turned and saw the women standing there, wearing an outfit similar to her own, well without the trousers of course. The women had brown hair that was loose and was wearing riding boots. She looked at Martha and closed the door.

"You look very pretty, I like your hair." The women said, "But I am a little confused at why you are in my bedroom." Martha quickly got up and went to face the women. She was slightly taller than her.

"I am here because Guy said that there were some clothes I could burrow, up here. Are they yours?" Martha replied, she didn't want to upset the lady as she might be able to help. The woman just smiled back.

"Yes they are mine, but I don't mind. You called him, Guy? I'm Marian." Marian just looked back at her and Martha knew what she had to say. "Guy was just going to show me around the village, but I wanted to see if the man in there was ok first." Martha saw Marian smile. "I'm Martha by the way."

"Well Lady Martha, it seems that you and I are on the same page." Marian lowered her voice. "Robin is fine it seems that the outlaws and a strange man called Sir Doctor have rescued him." Martha sighed.

"Good that means he escaped too."

"Who, the mysterious Sir Doctor?"

"Yes I'm sort of his friend."

"Well, Lady Martha, let us not keep Sir Guy waiting and come and walk around the grounds with me."

Both ladies came down the stairs to see Guy of Gisborne waiting for them. He was still wearing leather and looked slightly annoyed, but pleasantly smiled when they entered.

"Well, you two seem to be getting on with one another, but Lady Martha it seems I will have to cut our trip short as the outlaw, I had been interrogating has escaped and should be re-captured. Maybe Lady Marian could do the honours?" He looked at Marian and she smiled back.

"I would love to Sir Guy."


	4. So What Are We Going to Do?

I don't own Robin Hood or Doctor Who the BBC does...

* * *

Deep in the heart of England. Lives a legend.

Chapter Four: So, what are we going to do?

Marian led Martha around the back of Locksley Manor and into the courtyard. She then turned pulled Martha towards the stables. Martha didn't say anything and checked behind her shoulder. Guy of Gisborne was walking off towards a man with a black horse tied to the fence. Marian pulled her into the stables and went about getting two horses saddled and really to go. Martha went to the door and watched as Guy mounted the horse and spend away towards the road to Nottingham. She turned back to Marian.

"Where are we going?" Marian turned and stopped what she was doing.

"You may not care, but Robin might as well be my responsibility; as I got him into this mess. Anyway I wouldn't have thought that you would have known if you love someone that much, you would do anything for! That my friend is what we are doing." Martha looked a little taken a back.

"This might be hard, to understand, but I don't know what sort of love you are talking about. It's all a bit superficial where I come from. I bet you believe in true love as well." Marian brought the horses around.

"Oh yes, that is what I feel with Robin a deep love that you can only understand when you feel it, like you would do anything for. I'm guessing you think I think the world of Robin now don't you?"

Martha considered this. It was one thing to be in 1192 but getting advice from a Saxon lady who until a few hours ago she thought was fiction was pushing it a bit. But she realised she was probably right.

"It's like that with the doctor. I mean he is brilliant, brave and knows how to show you a good time. But he isn't interesting in me."

Marian came around leading two horses with her. She faced Martha and said, "When it is right, he will come. You wait. Now, we have a ride to find your friend and a band of outlaws."

Riding through Sherwood Forest was the most wonderful think Martha had ever done. Here the colour green was very striking and a complete contrast to the brown of the village. Martha marvelled at the thick areas of the forest as she went, following Marian. It was easy to understand why Marian would be so in love with a character that lived in these calming woods, and was a people's hero. Marian signalled and Martha followed her off the trail and they disappeared in to the thicket.

Further on the pine trees started to get thinner the further they went in to the forest until the land dipped and came down into a sort of valley, mounted with rocks and stone either side. Marian dismounted as did Martha. They led the horses along the long shelf that showed a path through the boulders until they came out and at the other end hidden completely from sight but for the path that they were on were the outlaws banded together around a small fire looking worried.

The two women came up on the worried looking outlaws. Martha noticed the doctor wasn't there. Marian had bigger problems. "Where's Robin?" Will Scarlett came over to her and said gently.

"That is a good question. Marian maybe Djaq should tell you." He signalled into the hide away. Both Marian and Martha headed towards the hideaway followed by Will.

Inside were the doctor, Djaq and Much looking round at an empty room. Marian came in and looked straight at Djaq. "Where's Robin? Is he Ok?"

Djaq calmly asked Marian to sit down and Martha noticed that the doctor was wearing his glasses.

"Lady Marian and Lady Martha, we rescued Robin, but he wasn't well and I gave him some herbs and then left him to sleep. But it seems the herbs didn't take and Robin bolted." Marian and Martha now looked as worried the rest of the outlaws. The doctor came around the side, of Djaq. He removed his glasses.

"Well, he wasn't taken he defiantly walked out. That could cause some problems though." Marian looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well there is something called post traumatic stress syndrome which could be the reason why he bolted." Martha said, and Djaq looked at her.

"I didn't know English people used such exotic terms for medical things." Djaq said with a smile. The doctor turned to Martha and quietly told her to stop it. Martha looked a little annoyed as it always felt like the doctor could tell others of his brilliance but she couldn't. Of course the outlaws weren't bothered.

"Post Traumatic Stress, can you catch it?" Much said. And all of the outlaws turned and stared at him for being very silly but Djaq explained it to him.

"Much, listen, sometimes when something really bad happens to people, like when they have had an accident or been tortured their body sort of shuts down and they go in to shock."

Martha was stunned by how much the Saracen actually knew for a woman of the 12th century. She said this to the doctor softly. "Don't worry the Muslims are way ahead of this lot regarding medicine." The Doctor had explained. Conversation was now turning to how they could find Robin.

"He will be in the forest, and will be a little disorientated." Little John said.

"If we search the area we will find him." Marian said.

"What about Gisborne?" Will asked.

"Me and Marian can take care of him." Martha said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Allan asked.


	5. So That's Not Good?

I still don't own Robin Hood or Doctor Who...

Deep in the heart of England; Lives a Legend

Chapter Five: So, that's not good?

Robin ran through the trees, he could still here the men gaining on them but he ran on. Robin jumped down over a rock and down into a dell which was hidden by trees, he headed for the foliage.

But unlucky for Robin, his trackers were not giving up today and quickly followed his trail. Robin rounded on one of the trees and found his way up the bank, but here the mud was thicker and wetter as it had been raining the day before.

This slowed him down and when he turned the men were right on top of him, this wasn't looking too good. He got to the top of the bank and ran along the top heading further into the forest now with a burning desire to go back to base, but he couldn't loss the men behind him. Robin headed back towards the road; he could hear his breath in his throat and his heart beating faster than it ever had.

He looked back for about a second, and instead of the men behind him he watched an arrow shoot by his head. He quickly changed direction heading for the foliage again, but this time his trackers where ready and fired an arrow straight at him.

It caught Robin in the shoulder, Robin fell to the floor, skidding down the bank he was about to take cover in. He hit the bottom.

But that wasn't the end.

His trackers weren't interested in taking him in and rounded on him at the bottom of the slope. There were two of them, one was short and the other very tall, and the taller one looked like Will Scarlett but was more bear like.

The bigger one held Robin down, pressing his arms down to the floor, bending Robin's injured arm back in a horribly uncomfortable position. The smaller guard stepped over Robin's legs and took out his dagger. He then dragged it down the front of Robin's body; it tore through material and flesh.

Robin's mind registered the pain as immediate and wet as the sharp edge of metal was dragged down his chest catching through muscle. Robin struggled against his tormentors but he was in agony, he was bleeding quite badly and his neck, chest, and shoulder felt hot and sticky, the air had a metallic smell to it.

Then the small guard hit him, a stunning blow to his temple, which made Robin feel hazy. Robin guessed he must have blacked out then because when he opened his eyes next the two men were gone.

There was blood in his eyes. Robin managed to roll his head to the side and he knew where he was; right next to the road, he just needed to get to the road.

It was harder to think now. He tried to drag himself up but couldn't move.

Blood was slashing and getting darker, ebbing away from him. He was going to lose consciousness and then he would die. This thought was uninteresting and distant to him, nothing was clear. His 

thoughts were scattered Marian, Sherwood, Guy, a blue box in the centre of Locksley village, then nothing at all.

Monsters looming; Troubled awakenings and pain. Someone was calling his name. His own body was a stranger to him.

But I'm dead.

It was Robin's first whole thought in a while, and it exhausted him, the men had killed him. But he couldn't remember dying so he couldn't be dead. The pain was terrible; it made his next breath come out as a whimper.

That tiny sound of pain brought him back to full consciousness. But he still couldn't think, the pain was making him afraid that he might lose himself –

And then Marian and Djaq were there, talking softly, explaining that he'd been hurt and that they were going to the camp and everything was going to be fine.

He couldn't see them, he didn't know if they had been there for a long time. But Marian's voice was calm and together. It was firm and she told him she loved him. Then he felt himself floating.

Robin fell asleep before Marian she finished talking; but he wasn't afraid.


	6. So That's Why You're Helping Us?

Deep in the Heart of England, Lives a Legend

Chapter Six, So that's why you are helping us?

The Doctor acted worst than unprofessionally when they found Robin. The Outlaws who had came with him, including Djaq the healer were calmer than both the Doctor and Martha would have thought when they saw their fallen leader. But the Doctor as soon as they came over the ridge and saw Robin didn't reflect or consider. And there was so much blood, what seemed like bucketfuls splashed across his face and chest, and from that the doctor was sure he was dead. Knew it. And that was when Djaq shook him gently and he saw his chest rise, and that was when he took action.

Not thinking about possible dangers, not thinking about anything but how important he was Djaq had to make him stay with her, Djaq signalled to Marian who was standing away to come closer and Djaq took off her jacket and ripped it in half. She pressed down on the wound as Marian came to Robin's side and dropped to her knees on the wet floor that was stained with red.

He was so pale; the blood seemed bright against his skin. His tattered jacket and shirt underneath were soaked with it, but the gashes on his chest were starting to stop bleeding as Djaq and now the Doctor applied pressure on the wounds.

"Robin, can you hear me? Robin?" Marian asked, not expecting a response, - he let out a semiconscious moan, so soft that she barely heard it.

He winced, and Martha came and knelt next to Marian. "Talk to him. Tell him it will be ok."

"Robin? I'm here; I'm not going to leave you." Marian said, reassuring him, comforting him. She took his hand and keeping the alarm out of her voice she told him she loved him and again he would be all alright.

Will scarlet was standing behind the group keeping watch when he saw something. He turned completely around and saw somebody running off down the path. He looked back at the scene then to the figure that now seemed to be waiting. Will thought about his options for about a second and then.

"We've got company!"

The gang stood up and Allan came and stood with Will and looked out to where Will was looking.

"Will, I'm not being funny right but there isn't any one there!"

Will looked again and the figure just stood there his face hidden in shadow. The Doctor got up and told John to take over. He walked towards Will.

"What did you see?" It was very calm and controlled; Martha followed the doctor towards Will.

"I...I don't know one minute someone was there and the next they vanished." He glanced at the place he had before. "They're there again. Doctor I think I'm losing my mind."

Martha looked out and saw the man too, "Doctor, I can see him."

The Doctor looked out and stared and then he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. It was flashing blue.

"We need to follow it!"

Both Martha and Will took off after the doctor as he powered through the forest. Martha took one look at the scene behind her pondering whether she should stay and tend and make Robin her patient or follow the doctor. She chose in a second and with a glance at Will Scarlett who had had a very understanding look from Djaq and both ran like the world was about to end.

They powered from the foliage the green melting in to the background, whirling as a green sea above them. The canopies in the trees pushed together above them blocking the sun out making the forest darker even though it was early morning.

They ran deep in to the forest when the figure they were following tripped and fell spinning into the mud. The Doctor caught him up and ran over to the figure. He turned him over.

The person looked just like Will.

Martha stared. As did the doctor who merely said, "What have you done?"


	7. So That's Why He Looks Like You!

This chapter has lots of explaining in it

and might feel a little slow.

* * *

Lived a Legend

Chapter Seven: So that's why he looks like you

"We found that if you changed a major event in history the fabric of time became unstable and you could harness it to give yourself immortality! This was first on our list as all human children know of the bridge between right and wrong. Remove the bridge or the story of good verses bad and here you go, you live forever and we can go home!"

"One question before I get really confused, why do you look like Will Scarlett? It's just a little creepy that's all?" Martha asked the alien.

"It must be this time period; souls recognise one another that is why I must look the same. This person's body must have a similar soul."

"You mean you don't really look like that?" Martha asked slightly worried. The alien who looked like Will smiled and gently said, "No, I don't. I don't have a form but would like one..."

He started to come closer and closer to Martha then out of nowhere a male voice ripped through the silence and the tension.

"Stop."

It was the Doctor and he wasn't happy.

"I sent you to live forever in a field in England! How is it you appear here of all places?"

"That field was turned into a housing development and I was left doctor to waste in a landfill sight but all I could think of was how to get my revenge. Then one day I found I was untied and mobile, I found my way to the edge of the universe. To a place where only time itself exists and there I found how to take out my revenge."

The creature's eyes lit up and he moved back onto the top of the dell and then he proclaimed. "I have won doctor and as the world changes I wish for you to feel and observe what you have brought about, as you can't stop me!"

At that moment the real Will Scarlett ran at his counterpart and punched him square in the jaw. The upmost look of fury was on his face as he punched the alien again. "You are nothing like me! I wouldn't dare change what is for my own personal gain. You know nothing."

Suddenly the Will who was being punched disappeared in a ray of blue. Will Scarlett stared at the space where there had been the alien and he looked scared. "Magic." He muttered. He then got up and turned to the Doctor and Martha and said, "Why did you come here? Did you bring that? Unfortunate is the only thing I can think of to describe how I feel at the moment. I want nothing to do with you; you who speak of time and space." And with that he started to walk back towards the camp where the others were.

Martha looked at the Doctor then hit his arm and ran after Will. The doctor however stood there until the two of the humans where out of sight and then took out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed the top in and the blue rays reversed. The alien appeared again looking startled. The Doctor wasted 

no time and pulled the transport chip off the fake 12th century clothes and crushed it on the floor. He then took the young alien and frog marched him towards the TARDIS with the words. "You have my attention, start talking."

Martha caught Will up and started to talk to him. Will wasn't angry just scared. "He was just like me." Will said to Martha as they walked along the path towards the outlaw's camp. Martha thought she understood. "You get that when you meet the doctor. Sometimes it is very scary."

Will looked at her and said, "But you stay?"

"I keep him from running away."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"I just asked, because you know there are others."

"I know."

Both outlaw and women smiled at one another, and then Martha said to Will, "It is scary and I do stay because with the Doctor I know right from wrong, like you."

"That's what that thing said."

"He was right."

Will stopped and looked confused, "He was right about the right and wrong thing wasn't he? Really, about us bridging the gap between good and evil, wish I could tell the sheriff that one!"

"Well we'll see what we can do about that one."

Martha and Will turned to see Guy of Gisborne standing in front of them, looking not so pleased.


	8. So Oh!

Sorry i haven't written in ages, life and you know.

So here are the next two chapters and the end of my story.

lwebby

x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: The BBC owns both.

* * *

Deep in the heart of England. Lives a legend.

Chapter Eight: So, oh?

"You see Doctor, that I am trapped in this cycle as much as you are, and it's all thanks to you as well." The Alien put as much malice in to the word, Doctor, but the time lord knew he had a point.

"Look I can get you home but you must understand that, I must undo what you have done here."

"Oh yes the great Doctor who makes things better, for all of us. I know where your TARDIS is Doctor but what then? Where would you take me?" The alien smiled and then rushed at the Doctor. "With you dead, things are much easier."

He punched the Doctor square in the face, and then kicked him, hard. The doctor tried to right himself but found that he was again being kicked. The Alien then hit him continually with his fists over and over again. Blood was starting to fall down from the doctor's nose. And then the Doctor fought back.

He punched the imposter hard around the face and the alien retreated.

"You know what; you're the one who leads people into danger." The alien said as he tried to get the doctor off guard. "You led your assistant into danger and her death; let that be on your conscious."

The Doctor had heard enough and brought up the sonic screwdriver just as the alien went to hit him again. The Doctor had set the screwdriver to emit a beam of electricity and the alien fell down from the shock and lay still completely out cold.

The doctor then ran after Martha and Will fearful from what the imposter had said.

"MARTHA!!"

RHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDW

The Doctor reached the scene and looked at the ground. Neither Martha nor Will was anywhere near here, but unfortunately the Doctor knew what had happened in one glance at the floor.

There had just been two sets of prints but they quickly turned into slips and rushed half prints. Then if the ground was right there were lots of prints. And then marching prints off towards the direction of the village.

Martha and Will were in trouble.

The Doctor made it back towards the camp, making only one quick stop to drag the alien back to the camp. Much, John and Alan were sitting around a camp fire and Djaq was sitting with Marian who had a very tired Robin in her lap, asleep.

The Doctor tied the alien up and then went over to Robin, Marian and Djaq.

Djaq was the only one who acknowledged the Doctor as he approached.

"Where's Will?" She asked and the Doctor signalled her to come over to the others; which she did without question leaving Marian with Robin.

John spoke first to the Doctor when they were all around the camp fire. "Where's Will, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked fairly calm and then said simply, "He and Martha have been taken."

The group shared an intake of breath and then Much voiced what they were all thinking.

"Martha and Will, taken, why? And more importantly how do we get them back?"

"Robin would know what to do." Alan said into the ground but the Doctor had picked up on it and said, "Alan is right, we are going to use Robin."

RHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRH

"You said it yourself, he is still too ill for us to use him!" Much said in a very 'I told you so' sort of way.

"What if he can't handle it?" John asked with a nod from Djaq. But the Doctor was focused.

"Don't worry this should work, and it will help him afterwards." And with that the Doctor placed his hands on the side of Robin's sleeping face and connected with his mind.

RHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRH

"Martha?"

"You do realise that this is completely your fault!"

"My fault? How did you figure that one out then?"

"Well the whole running off thing I mean who does that thing?"

"And you and that look Gisborne gave you what are you, courting him or something?"

"Oh I resent that! And you should remember that with one click of a finger I could get you written out of history."

"Yeah well if the sheriff gets his way we will both be written out of history tomorrow!"

Martha sighed she now knew that the outlaw had won. And she also knew that arguing wasn't going to help but what now? They were both sitting side by side in the dungeons in Nottingham Castle and for Martha's first visit she wasn't happy about it one bit.

It was dark in the cell they were sitting in and the floor was a little damp. The argument and ground to a halt and both Martha and Will were just staring into space.

"This isn't good is it?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked Martha.

"We're going to die aren't we, and no one is going to save us, not the Doctor or Robin."

"The gang will think of something, Martha don't worry about it."

"But without Robin? Have you ever done that?"

"We will be ok Martha, even if you do die with me."

"Will, do you have any family? Anyone you love?"

"Yeah, my little brother and there's Djaq..."

"My family are far away and I don't know what to do."

Martha started to cry and Will put his arms around her.

"I miss my family too Martha and that includes the gang, but that's what happens when you are an outlaw like me. You understand right?"

Martha thought about that, yes she did understand that and being with the Doctor had made her realise that she needed to find someone and be with her family more. She nodded and Will hugged her closer.

"Yes I understand, so what do you say to it?"

"I'm glad to have met you Will Scarlett."


	9. So What Now?

Deep in the heart of England. Lives a legend.

Chapter Nine: So, What Now?

Dawn is a weird thing when you watch it. It is even weirder when you watch the rays of light come into your window, making the room light up and shine and then fade as the sun goes behind a cloud. Will Scarlett watched dawn and early morning. Not moving very much to keep the women on his lap from waking up, he watched what he thought was his last sun rise.

The morning wore on and soon Martha woke and began to pace.

Soon afternoon came as did guards who tied their hands up and lead them outside.

A crowd was watching and it made Martha more nervous than ever. She was surprised that the Doctor hadn't tried anything. She wasn't surprised Robin hadn't as he wasn't in any condition to.

She was led up behind Will, there were guards everywhere. The rope was put around her neck and then.

She fell.

And kept falling as an arrow had gone thought the rope holding her and next to her on the ground was Will Scarlett looking just as happy. A face then appeared and said "let's go."

Will, Martha and Much ran out from the platform and ran for cover as arrows hit guards and pinned them to walls. Martha gazed up and saw Robin Hood with his hood up and letting the arrows fly.

Djaq hugged Will and the Doctor was there hugging Martha and then they ran through the gates and out before the sheriff could be called.

They ran on in to the evening. They reached the camp before the sun had completely fallen. But only one thing was on the outlaw's lips, "So, what now?"

RHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRH

The outlaws were partying. Well it was 1192 how do you recon they were partying? Alan was playing the flute and Marian and Robin were dancing together. Much was roasting a rabbit he had trapped and the rest of the group were talking or kissing in Will and Djaq's case.

Martha had just finished talking to John when she saw the Doctor coming back. She ran over to him.

"Did you take care of it Doctor?"

He nodded then signalled backwards over his head, "Let's go."

"One minute." Martha said. And ran over to Robin who stopped dancing with Marian for a moment.

"I just want to say thank you."

"I think I'm the one who should say that." Robin replied.

"Goodbye Robin, I'll never forget you or anyone."

Martha turned to Will. "Good bye Will Scarlett I'm pleased to have met you."

And with that the Doctor and Martha walked into the night.

DWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDWRHDW

"So actually were they?" Alan asked Will quietly as they crouched in the bushes waiting for a signal from John.

"She said she was a lady of TARDIS I think that's what she said." Will replied.

"Well news is that Guy of Gisborne is looking for her. Calling her his dark mistress, whatever that means."

"Sssshhhh, Alan that was the signal!"

With that the outlaws jumped out at the cart coming down the path through Sherwood forest and with Alan, Will, Much and John on one side and Robin and Djaq on the other, Much declared loudly.

"This is an ambush!"

* * *

Tada, the end, sorry the ending is a little rubbish but i'm not very good at ending things.

Tell me what you think or how i could make it better!

Thankyou for the reviews people sent they have helped.

lwebby

x-x-x-x


End file.
